The return of the Penny Blossoms
by formerly webdoor
Summary: After another waitress talks about her vacation, Penny decides to try to sale her Penny Blossoms again.


A few months after Penny started, and ended, her 'Penny Blossoms' business she was working her shift at the Cheesecake Factory when another waitress was talking about her latest vacation. What made things worse is that this waitress is married to the president of a TV network and waitresses just to have something to do. Penny and the waitress went on break at the same time. Another waitress was about to leave for the day, when she asked about the vacation.

_**Here we go again, the wife of a president of a cable network bragging about one of her vacations that I can only dream about going on.**_ She thought.

"It was nice. Instead of going to Hawaii, or somewhere else we have been to, we decided to go someplace new. So we flew to Indianapolis Indiana, rented a car, and just drove. Not to long after we started driving, we decided to look for a hotel. While looking for a hotel we got into some traffic almost like in L.A. without all the lanes. That is when we found a festival I bet we were in the middle of nowhere. Some of the items for sale people actually made by hand. Poor people, have to make things to sale just to make money. I bet you would like this place Penny, it's what did I hear, rural," the woman said.

Are you saying that since I'm from Nebraska, I would like small rural areas?" Penny asked.

"Why yes, a few minuets later we had enough. We spent more time trying to get out of area than we did looking around. I saw signs calling it Park County Covered Bridge Festival," the woman said.

"Not everyone can be rich, some people actually like that kind of thing!" Penny said.

"I guess if you're from there and that's all you know. I don't know why anyone would want to set up a tent just to set outside and try to sale something," the woman said.

Later that night, Penny was at home on her laptop. She decided to see if she could find anything about the festival online. She liked what she saw and found a link to have a booth there. A few minutes later she was knocking on Sheldon and Leonard's door, with her laptop in her free hand.

"Who would have the nerve to interrupt us on vintage game night? I'm on the verge of beating Leonard in Super Mario," Sheldon said.

"I'll get it," Howard said.

Before he could get up Penny walked in. At first she realized the guys usually play vintage video games on Friday Night. Sheldon and Leonard were glued to the game, Raj went into his mute stage, and Howard was thinking about a perverted line to say to Penny. Before Howard could say anything that would get him slapped, Sheldon and Leonard's game ended.

Sheldon turned to Penny and said, "Why would you interrupt us now? We already had dinner."

"Yea I know, but I want to talk to you," Penny said pointing to Leonard.

"You're in luck, I just beat Leonard now it's Howard and Raj's turn," Sheldon said as he got up.

"I didn't come over here to talk to you, I came to talk to Leonard," Penny said.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Howard asked.

"It's not like that," Penny said.

"I would hope not," Sheldon said.

"What's up?" Leonard asked.

At work today, this waitress was talking bad about her recent vacation because her and her husband went to a huge festival in Indiana. I decided to look it up online and I need your help on something," Penny said.

"If you are bothering him to ask what the word festival means it means," Sheldon started.

"It's not that, I want Leonard to help me figure out if I can sale my Penny Blossoms there," she said.

"I'm just as smart, if not smarter than Leonard. Why didn't you ask for my help?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I can actually understand his answer," Penny said.

As Leonard was reading what Penny had on her laptop Raj whispered something into Howard's ear. Penny figured Raj said something about her. By now she was use to this, but she hope that someday Raj wouldn't need to do this or get drunk to be able to speak in front of her.

Howard's answer to Raj's question was, "You know Sheldon and Leonard don't drink. Maybe next time you should bring some more beer."

"Really your friend has a problem with talking to women and you suggest him having more beer?" Penny asked.

"Wait a minute, you want to sale your Penny Blossoms at a festival? I am in no mood to spend all of my time making something in a short amount of time," Sheldon said.

"Relax Sheldon, if I do this, it won't be until next fall," Penny said.

"In that case, what did you find shorty?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"Going over the lists of approved and not approved items, I don't see why you can't. Then again, why would you want to go to a festival in Indiana?" Leonard asked.

"Well people from all over the country go to it. It is actually a big deal," Penny said.

"Not to mention, you would feel like your back home in 'hillbilly county'," Sheldon rudely said.

"You have a lot of nerve. Just because I didn't grow up here, or it's not in Pasadena, doesn't mean it's in 'hillbilly country," Penny said.

"You would know what hillbilly country is," Sheldon said.

Leonard handed Penny her laptop back. Penny thought for a moment before she walked back to her place.

"Well now that she's gone, who won you or Koothrappal?" Sheldon asked Howard.

"You just insulted Penny and all you care about is who won a video game?" Howard asked.

"I would watch what I say, she might move out when her lease is up. Who knows if she moves out she could move back home. If that was to happen she won't become an actress, all because you keep on insulting her," Leonard said.

Sheldon thought than he said, "Na, that won't happen".

Leonard, Howard, and Raj just rolled their eyes. Leonard went to Penny's to try to talk to her. Sheldon took the game controller out of Howard's hand and started a new game vs Raj.


End file.
